Can I touch your skin?
by okclarisa
Summary: He wanted to touch his skin but his partner was so scare of people finding out or catching them in a compromising position.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story I write in english, so I want to apologise in advance for my bad english and poor grammar (english is not my first language) I decided to write this in english because I know there is more people here that speak english and I also wanted to practise my english.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy my little story!**

 **To make the reading more enjoyful please listen to this 8tracks playlist:** **/cassettesn/my-hands-on-you**

* * *

She didn't know how things ended up this way.

She was running at full speed thru the wood, it was already 20 minutes after the time they agreed to meet that day for her training with her teammates. She was waiting for the complains of her tardiness but ended up getting there looking at a scene that made her eyes open with panic.

Kiba was being pushed to a tree by one of his team members, his ears and cheeks were all red, She imagined it was because of anger. On the other side Shino was holding him by the shoulder's frowning at Kiba. She has seen them fight before, it wasn't that hard to make the Inuzuka angry, but she never seen them this serious. Akamaru was just sitting calmly beside them, which was a little rare but she didn't have time to question Akamaru's lack of worry.

She ran to them before things ended up bad. "Shino-kun, Kiba-kun!" she screamed making Kiba's eye's open in surprise at her direction, Shino didn't even bother to move or look at her.

"Please guy, I don't know what happen but you can't solve everything with punches" She was pushing the Aburame away from Iba and positioned herself between the two man. "Shino, I don't know what Kiba did to you but please don't fight"

Taking his sight off Kiba, he tried to smile still frowning his eyebrows "Don't worry Hinata, nothing bad was going to happen"

"Are you sure?" She was looking back at Kiba still not convinced.

The Inuzuka stop for a second before responding "Y-yeah…" he stuttered his words while diverting his eyes from them in embarrassment.

"We were just training, Right Kiba?" both stared at him.

"Yeah" He gained more confidence in his voice "Is because you took too long to get here Hinata" He was smiling trying to change the subject

Now she was the one with the red face "So-sorry, I didn't intended to get so late"

"I be you were with Naruto" Kiba hit her slightly with the elbow in a playful way trying to tease her and ease the mood. "K-kiba-kun!" she was even redder now.

"I doesn't matter anymore why you were late. The important thing is that you are here now, so let's begin the training"

So, they began training like they always have done since Iruka-sensei put them together as a team. Kiba and Akamaru were working on a new just while Shino and Hinata were practicing taijutsu. He wasn't part of the Hyuga clan so there styles were different.

After a while they decided to take a break to hydrate their bodies. Both guys were sitting far away, they glance at each other for a moment and Shino was the first one to look a way. Kiba was worried that Shino was still mad at him, he had to think about a way to talk to him alone about what happened.

He got distracted from his thought by the sound of someone getting up."Hinata? You are leaving already?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you that today I have to go early" This was great, this was the chance he was looking for to be alone with the Aburame.

"Oh, ok then" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"See you tomorrow guys!" She was turning away but stop remembering something "Ah! And no more fighting unless it's for training" she reprimanded her teammates still having her doubts about the scene she had seen earlier.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry Hinata" Kiba rolled her eyes at her "Say hi to Naruto from me"

Again with the teasing, Hinata started walking away "Stop it Kiba!"

Both men started laughing watching her leave as fast as she could to the side of the love of her life. They kept silence for a while, still far from each other, without taking a glance or a word.

'This is my opportunity' Kiba took a glance at him just to make sure he was still there, he was petting Akamaru to keep himself calm 'Just say something for fucks sake!' He wanted to call for his attention but the words couldn't come out of his mouth, he began to pet Akamaru more reckless and heard this companion complain about it with a little groan.

Panic begin to rise when he saw him getting up.

'Fuck' Shino thought 'I ruined it' He let out a sigh and decided that the best thing to do at that moment was to leave. It was pretty clear that Kiba didn't wanted to leave. He got up and turned just when he was about to leave he felt something pulling his jacket, he looked back and saw a blushing Kiba looking at the floor "I'm hungry"

'Too cute'

"Okay" He finally looked him in the eye "Let's go get something to eat"

They were sitting on a table inside a small restaurant waiting for the food they ordered. No one said a thing on their way there nor in the 15 minutes they had been sitting there. And there was even more tension than before because Akamaru had to wait outside sinde he was to big to fit inside the place. They choose a sit beside the window so his master could have an eye on him.

Kiba didn't know how to start the conversation, he glanced at Shino who was looking out the window. His head was resting on his hand, pressing his elbow on the table. That position and his glasses always make him look so smart, and kind, and charming, and...'sexy'. He took a good look at him tracing his facial features with his eyes, noticing the places where the light from outside hit him and where it became a shadow. His hair was really brown, his skin so white and his lips…

"I don't mind you looking at me but can you please say something?"

"I-I wasn't looking!" He looked away blushing reprimanding himself mentally for not controlling his blushing, he was starting to feel like… Hinata.

"You finally spoke" Their eyes meet briefly before Shino went back to look out the window.

"Well, you haven't said anything either" He extended his arms over the table stretching himself trying to look casual. He left them rest over the table opening his palm feeling the cold of the the table. It was a gloomy day, the weather was just like Shino liked it. All full of clouds, no sun. Cold breeze and the smell of winter coming. He remember perfectly every time Shino pointed out how he loved that kind of weather, while everyone else was gloomy and unmotivated, he was happy and full of energy. Which was rare to see.

"You like this kind of weather don't you?" He looked at the window trying to find that that makes Shino so happy.

"Yeah" He paused to look at him "I love it"

Kiba notice his gaze, this time he tried so hard not to turn away from him, no matter how red his face was getting. He saw his hand moving in his direction. Shino was planning on touching his cheek, just like he tried to do in the training grounds. This time, for sure he won't move away...

"Sorry to keep you waiting" A smiling waitress appeared to ruin the lovey-dovey atmosphere "Here's the food you ordered"

Kiba freaked out at the sound of her voice and pushed Shino's hand away sharply. "Ah! Thank you!" He looked at Shino who was looking down at his plate frowning. He had really done it this time… now he would be twice as mad.

The lady took a notice at this and she began to get nervous "I-Is there something wrong with the food, Mister?" She tried not to crumble and be kind.

"No" He looked up at her "There's nothing wrong..." He paused to look at Kiba "with the food"

There was some tension in the air and since it didn't have nothing to do with her she left, not before reminding them that if they needed something else they can call for her. Kiba wished the lady didn't had left and leave him alone with this mess he had created. He saw his chopsticks and grab them quickly, smiling he said to him "Let's dig in!"

Shino took a moment before grabbing his pair of chopsticks. He waited a gain a few second hoping for something that didn't come, so he started eating.

Again there was silence invading their moment. 'shit' This time he couldn't just ignore it. He had to say something about it, if not… he was going to lose him. He tried to calm himself, after eating half of his plate he let out a big sight and with a straight face he decided what he was going to say.

"You know, Shino" He got his attention just before he was a about to pus his next bite in his mouth, he looked at him puzzle "I don't want you to hate me"

Surprise he put his chopsticks down, he wasn't expecting that for sure. "Kiba..." He relaxed his face and smirked "You're the only one that I don't want to hate"

His words made him at ease, thing where good again. He looked down to his hand after feeling a slight touch. And there it was his hand touching his fingers so softly it sended shivers down his spine.

"Kiba I-"

"Is everything ok? Would you like anything more"

This again, her voice was like an alert for Kiba. 'great fucking timing' he pulled his arms up in surprise blushing "Everything ok, thank you!" the panic make him shout his words.

He let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back on his chair "Actually can you bring the bill?"

Still with his arms up his eyes opened wide "But Shino you haven't even finish your food"

"It' okay" He put his hands inside his jacket looking for his wallet, he put out in the air a big bill "Will this cover it?" he was now talking to the waitress

"Eh? Ah! Yes!" she shouldn't have come this time for sure.

He left the bill on the table and stormed out.

"Ah! Wait! Shino! Wait for me!" he tried to get out of his chair not before hitting his knee on the table almost knocking it down "Oh! I'm so sorry!" he run after him forgetting Akamaru was still outside, he ran after his master barking for him.

"Wait! Shino!" he caught out to him and hold him by the wrist to stop him from going "Why-why...?" he was trying to catch his breath "Why did you leave like that"

Shino release himself from his grab, and turn his back to him "It's bad...that you are near me"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I promise to write the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Please leave your reviews and follow the story to know people are interested in knowing what is going to happen next! Is Shino ending thing with Kiba? What exactly is their relationship status?**


	2. Don't Go

"What?"

Shino started walking away but Kiba grabbed him by the end of his coat.

"Wait, Shino! What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means"

"Are you saying that you want to end this?"

"I don't know...maybe"

There was a big crack inside of Kiba's head, the sound rumble in his ears like an echo. All his energy had been drained out of his body just by those word. Shino turned around and tried to get close to him but Kiba took a step back when he felt him coming.

"It's just that if I keep going like this more than now for someone like you, who can't keep up with my feelings..." He paused.

Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What if I get too attached?"

"Then get attached"

Shino opened his eyes in disbelief, he wasn't expecting him to say something like that. Kiba's facial expression said it all. He has never seeing him this serious in his life, not even in battle.

Kiba paused, he wanted Shino to overanalyze his words, he wanted him to understand his feelings. Feelings he could not longer hide.

"Because I'm already too attached to you that if you go now I might die"

"I don't understand Kiba. Weren't you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why all the sneaking around? Why would you never let me touch you in front of others?"

"Be-because…"

"If you aren't ashamed of me then what is it Kiba?"

A long silence was surrounding them.

"Kiba… What are we exactly? Where is this going to?"

He couldn't look him in the eye. He was shaking with his fist clenched to the side feeling his skin breaking.

"Say something!"

"I was afraid!" he screamed

"W-what?"

"I was afraid of people finding out. I was afraid they'll judge us and started rumors… I was afraid my mother would find out because… because"

"You haven't told her"

He stared at the ground ashamed of himself "No"

"Kiba, you should have told me before"

"I was afraid of making you angry"

"Stop being afraid!" The thought of him carrying this burden over his shoulders alone made him feel so guilty. "You don't have to be afraid anymore because now I understand"

He reached to him thinking of hugging him but stopped half-way. He just say he understand him but was about to hug him.

Shino decided to just put a hand over his head and ruffle his hair a little bit. But it wasn't enough for Kiba, getting Shino's words engraved in his mind he stopped being afraid.

It was a big impact, almost made him lose balance. Kiba's tackled him with a hug we wanted to give him. His arms surrounded his body so tight, afraid that Kiba would escape from him.

"I should have told you sooner"

"Yes you should have. But you don't have to deal with this alone anymore"

Hu buried his face between his shoulder and neck. He smelled his scent and took it all in so to never forget his smell. The warmth of his body, the softness in his skin, the sound of his heart beat. Everything about Shino made him lose control and forget everything that caused him anxiety. Shino was his remedy.

"Shino, don't ever think of leaving me again"

Shino tightened the hug after hearing those word."I'm never letting you go" He placed a kiss on his ear. "Promise"

They stood there on the dark alley not wanting to let go of each other. Not worrying about time or if anyone would see them. In that moment they felt like they were the only ones in the world, that moment belonged only to them.

"Shino" he faced him looking him in the eye blushing. "Should we go back to my place?"

"Yeah" This was the first time Kiba saw Shino with a red face.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but I promise the next one will be a little longer. This story wasn't planed to be long so maybe the next chapter will be the last one. Leave your reviews and, again, thank you for taking the time to read my story :)**


End file.
